Humanity
Humans (Homo Sapiens sapiens) are the first metatype - the one, that was around for some thousand years before the awakening. For that all the new metatypes who appeared after the awakening via UGE in 2011 (Elves, Dwarfs) and Goblinization (Orcs, Trolls) in 2021 are classified "Metahumans". Humans, who developed some strange mutations during SURGE in the Year of the Comet are still considered "Humans" and not Metahumans, also these Changelings are outsiders to most human societies. Humans, who become infected with one variant of the HMHVV and will become Vampires, Nosferatus, Loup Garou or Ghouls will no longer be considered humans. - They are "the Infected" and believed to be mere critters or monsters then metahuman beings. In the most countries in the 2070s humans are still the majority. For that they are often addressed as "Norms", a term, that could be used as an insult also. Genetic Beginnings To be fair, humans have two sources of Genetic Material; the Elohim Colony that existed in the Land of Eden (North America), and the evolved Homo Sapiens ''from Ape stock. The Colony only became a real source after the 4th World of ''Earthdawn, but none the less, the Colony's genetics have been spread far and wide and is a part of every Metahuman type. The first, however, arose through Anthropological Evolution and had genetics from other sources to improve the stock. From ''h. Neanderthalis, ''to ''h. Denisova, ''to archaic ''h. Sapiens, ''the journey of magic through the Second and Fourth Worlds has been a long one. As the Apes had their genetics tinkered with: both through Eugenics and direct manipulation by the T'Skrang race; the resultant species at the end of the 4th World was a species that resembled the modern human. After the end of the 4th World, the Elohim Colony fell from grace and began an existence without Technology. History After the Fourth World, the humans have turned to technology to fuel their growth. By abandoning no technology, they first found out they could smelt copper, and in time, they could combine tin with copper to produce a harder metal -- Bronze. After that, they discovered iron, and they would have had an industrial revolution during the rule of the Greeks. However, with the fall of the Roman Empire, humanity fell to it's worst during the Dark Ages. It was a long, and arduous climb, but Humanity rediscovered Greek and Roman philosophy and rebuilt themselves through the Renaissance and into the Age of Reason, and finally to the Technical prowess of the 19th and 20th Centuries. Then in 2011, the Sixth World came into being. Ethnic Groups There are several Ethnic Groups of Humanity, which include: * The Europeans * The East Asians * The Semetics * The Jews * The Native Americans * The East Indians * The East Europeans * The Russians * The Polynesians * The Sub-Saharan Africans And that is only a general listing. There are over five hundred ethnic groups of humans. Each of these groups had UEG, Goblinization, and SURGE erupt amongst them, no group was safe. Related Metatypes SURGE has resulted in a four armed, blue skinned metatype that is a variant of Humanity. And nearly every Changeling is still considered "human" in the eyes of the Media. However, technically, all Metatypes are related to Humanity. Category:Metatypes Category:Humanity Category:Humans Category:Races Category:Shadowrun Category:6th World Category:Metahumanity